


While You Were Away

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: Mad Whale is Best [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gay Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale, Gen, Granny's Diner, M/M, Mentioned Mad Hatter | Jefferson, Mentioned Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale, Post-Season/Series 03A, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Emma and Snow are surprised to find out that a certain doctor got married while they were away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a text post I made about Mad Whale getting married during Season 2 and not telling people, plus the tags that @laira348 added to it! Vic and Jeff don’t actually appear in this fic; it’s just Ruby, Snow and Emma talking about them.

Three women sat together at Granny's diner, finally glad to get a moment to sit and breathe. Two of the women had not long returned from Neverland to save Emma's son Henry, and it was the first time that they had really got to relax.

"So, Ruby, did anything happen between you and Dr. Whale?" Snow asked her best friend. Sure, it would have been awkward for her friend to date a man she had slept with once before, but things seemed to have changed for him once the curse broke.

"No, we're just friends." Ruby stated. "Besides, I don't think we'd be entirely compatible."  
  
"Why not?" Snow was kind of disappointed. Whale and Ruby had seemed to hit it off quite well after Whale successfully saved Greg Mendell. She'd hoped that the two would find happiness and true love together.  
  
"He's gay, for one."  
  
"Whale's gay?" Emma asked, shocked and trying to recover from almost spitting out her hot cocoa. She hadn’t been too interested in this particular line of conversation until this moment. Snow looked equally as confused. "But he slept with Mary Margaret!"  
  
"Yeah, that was one of the things that the curse did to him. Made him sleep with lots of women when his true self wasn't interested in that at all." Ruby explained. It all seemed rather cruel to her. "But he's married now, so everything's fine."  
  
"Married?!" Snow and Emma exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"To who?" Emma asked, hating that she was actually getting interested in this gossip. The idea of the town's womaniser being married, to a man no less, was rather shocking news.  
  
"Jefferson. The two of them were together years ago, years before the curse. They finally met up again and decided that they should just get married."

“Jefferson? You mean the Mad Hatter? That guy who kidnapped Mary Margaret and drugged me?” Emma looked unimpressed. Ever since she was trapped in his mansion, Jefferson kind of gave Emma the creeps. But if he was married now, obviously Whale saw something good in him.

“Yeah. That guy.” Ruby said with an awkward smile.  
  
"When did this happen?" Snow asked. She wished someone had told her about this before now so it wasn’t such a shock.  
  
"While you guys were in Neverland. It was a small ceremony, but nice. Just Victor and Jefferson, Jefferson's daughter Grace, me and Belle. Archie officiated."  
  
Emma sighed. Why did Whale only ever do interesting things while she was away?

"I, uh, suppose we should congratulate him the next time we see him," Snow said, still a little thrown off by the news. She didn't have any problem with people being non-heterosexual - she was best friends with Ruby, who she had known was bisexual for a long time, even before the curse - but she never expected Whale to be gay. He was always flirting with women, and couldn’t stop himself from staring at Ruby when they’d gone on their date. Then again, she had only met him after the curse hit and he was changed by the dark magic. Who knows what he was like before then?

“Yeah. I’m sure someone will need to visit the hospital soon enough.” Ruby shrugged. There was always people getting injured in Storybrooke. “So, hey, what was Neverland like?”


End file.
